


Galaxy

by von_gelmini



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Outer Space, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: "Sounds like a cold world, Tony.""I've seen colder."
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781566
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Square: K5 - Galaxy
> 
> Von_Gelmini  
> card number 3139

"Sounds like a cold world, Tony."

"I've seen colder."

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
